Sensational Spider-Man
The Sensational Spider-Man is a movie that was released in 2016. It is the second installment of the FMCU. It has a more realistic origin than "bitten by a radioactive spider", but still keeps with the basic origin (I think). Cast *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Tracy Spiridokos as Mary Jane Watson *Tyler James Williams as Randy Robertson *Martin Sheen as Ben Parker *Blyther Danner as May Parker *Logan Marshall Green as Eddie Brock/Venom *Alex Pettyfer as Eugene "Flash" Thompson *Sharlto Copley as Mac Gargan *Greg Kinnear as Dr. Curt Connors *C. Thomas Howell as Ben Urich *Oliver Platt as Otto Octavius *Michael C. Hall as Miles Warren *Mark Wahlberg as Roderick Kingsley *Chace Crawford as Ned Leeds *Vanessa Redgrave as Anna Watson In addition, Nick Fury, Jr. and Dum Dum Dugan are played by Don Cheadle and J. K. Simmons, respectively, and Stan Lee makes a cameo as an unnamed Oscorp employee. Huge credit to Red Average for telling me about fancasts. Plot A trip to Oscorp The movie begins with Peter Parker in high school when their teacher, Miles Warren announcing a trip to Oscorp. Peter is seen talking to his best friend, Randy Robertson, saying that the trip will be boring. Randy agrees with him. Finally, the day of the field trip comes, and Peter boards the bus, trying to get a seat next to Mary Jane Watson, his crush, but she refuses to let him sit there. He sits with Randy instead. When they get there, they are greeted by their tour guide, Roderick Kingsley. Roderick shows them many parts of the corperation, including a cameo by Stan Lee (in one of the labs). Peter and his gang also stop at the arachnology labs, run by Dr. Otto Octavius. The Bite, the Pain, and the Venom Peter shakes hands with Otto, being a big fan of arachnology. Peter checks out all the spiders, and, despite the warnings of Octavius and Jameson alike, sitcks his hand in the black widow cage. His hand immediately gets bitten, and he is rushed to the emergency room to see Dr. Ben Urich. Urich states to see the specialist Curt Connors. Connors then states that the only reason the venom is harming Peter is because that his body is rejecting the venom. To counter this, Connors uses a special gene-therapy dubbed "Venom". However, after Peter leaves, the Venom escapes, and infects Connors' assistant, Eddie Brock. Brock is driven insane by the Venom's power, and kills Connors. The Sensational Spider-Man The next morning, Peter discovers that his body has changed. It starts when bullies Flash Thompson and Ned Leeds pick on him. Peter could resist and actually beat up Thompson and Leeds. He decides to become a professional wrestler in the Unlimited Class Wrestling Federation as "The Sensational Spider-Man". During a match with Mac "Scorpion" Gargan, Peter wins. But when he goes home to celebrate, he is somberly greeted by Aunt May, who said that his Uncle Ben was murdered. Peter says that it was his fault, because he had the power to stop his death, but was to foolish to think of it, and swears to avenge his death. A Mysterious Killer The next day, Peter learns that his parents, Richard and Mary Parker, who Peter barely even knew, were murdered. Peter starts to suspect that someone is targeting him, but Aunt May dismisses this as a coincidence. After that, Ned Leeds is murdered. Now, even the skeptic Aunt May is suspicious. Then, Peter goes down his list of relatives, and decides that Mary Jane is next! Peter asks Aunt May to arrange a sleep-over with MJ, to which Anna Watson, MJ's aunt, accepts, much to Mary Jane's dismay. During the night, MJ is annoyed that Peter would not leave her alone. However, it was for her own good, as the mysterious killer reappeared, calling himself Venom. Peter quickly changes into his Sensational Spider-Man costume (which he had packed secretly), and started fighting Venom. Venom gains the upper hand, but, in the end, loses due to Peter's agility. Peter than unmasks Venom, revealing him to be Eddie Brock. Brock escapes, and the next time Peter sees him is in Peter's school. Venom is defeated, and after he is defeated, Peter calls 911, and the police arrest him. Then, MJ and Peter share a kiss. Epilogue Peter gains fame as Spider-Man, and becomes popular around the school. MJ and Peter begin dating, and Peter is happy for once in his life. In a post-credits scene, Peter is found by Nick Fury, Jr. and Dum Dum Dugan, who state that he is a candidate for "Project: Avengers". Category:FMCU Category:Spider-Man Franchise Category:Spider-Man films Category:Movies